BlazBlue Original Setting Material Collection: “Genesis of the Blue Blaze”
is a 44-page artbook that was sold on Comic Market 80. It mostly contains concept artworks. Content Song of the Beginning of the End Scrapped titles and logos Since it was established that the point of the story is the Blue, the color, it was decided that the game’s title should have the word “blue” in it. The initial title was The Blue Blood, which later turned into Blue Bloods. It became Blue Blood eventually, and there was a variation named Vergatorion: The Blue Blood. The next version was called Riot: The Blue Blood, then it was turned into RiotBlue. One of the latest versions was RiotBlue: Calamity Trigger, but then a designer suggested to use the word “blaze”, which, combined with “blue”, resulted in BlazBlue. Scrapped characters Genesis of the Blue Blaze contains information about the characters that were designed for Blue Blood, and some characters have their Blue Bloods predecessors among their concept arts. * – woman with gray hair tied in a ponytail, and scars on her abdomen. A demi-human capable of transforming, like Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. * – blue-skinned humanoid. * – red-haired man with cross shaped scar on his face. Yūki Terumi’s predecessor, he was scrapped because his asymmetric design does not go well with a game that flips sprites. *''Unnamed'' – Chinese woman, Litchi Faye Ling’s predecessor. * – a pirate character inspired by Captain Jack Sparrow. *''Unnamed'' – black-skinned man with a katana, was meant to be a “very cool” character. *'Leo Blackpalm' – dark-haired man with an eyepatch over his right eye, Ragna the Bloodedge’s predecessor. Mori borrowed Sin Kiske’s design from Guilty Gear 2: Overture for this character. *'Roy Lampert' – blond-haired man, Jin Kisaragi’s predecessor. Inspired by Star Wars, Roy was supposed to fight with two beam sabers. *'Mask of “K”' – blond-haired man with mustache and a tiny red mask, TR-0009 Tager’s predecessor. Gallery Genesis of Blue Blaze (Concept Artwork, 1).png Genesis of Blue Blaze (Concept Artwork, 2).png Ragna the Bloodedge (Concept Artwork, 10).png|Ragna the Bloodedge Ragna the Bloodedge (Concept Artwork, 11).png|Ragna the Bloodedge Ragna the Bloodedge (Concept Artwork, 13).png|Ragna the Bloodedge Ragna the Bloodedge (Concept Artwork, 14).png|Ragna the Bloodedge Litchi Faye-Ling (Concept Artwork, 6).png|Litchi Faye Ling Litchi Faye-Ling (Concept Artwork, 7).png|Litchi Faye Ling Jin Kisaragi (Concept Artwork, 11).png|Jin Kisaragi Jin Kisaragi (Concept Artwork, 12).png|Jin Kisaragi Iron Tager (Concept Artwork, 8).png|TR-0009 Tager Iron Tager (Concept Artwork, 9).png|TR-0009 Tager Carl Clover (Concept Artwork, 7).png|Carl Clover Carl Clover (Concept Artwork, 8).png|Carl Clover Noel Vermillion (Concept Artwork, 22).png|Noel Vermillion Bang Shishigami (Concept Artwork, 6).png|Bang Shishigami Genesis of Blue Blaze (Concept Artwork, 3).png|Scrapped characters Rachel Alucard (Concept Artwork, 8).png|Rachel Alucard Taokaka (Concept Artwork, 4).png|Taokaka Arakune (Concept Artwork, 16).png|Arakune Hakumen (Concept Artwork, 6).png|Hakumen Tsubaki Yayoi (Concept Artwork, 6).png|Tsubaki Yayoi Hazama (Concept Artwork, 7).png|Hazama Nu-13 (Concept Artwork, 7).png|Nu-13 and Lambda-11 Mu-12 (Concept Artwork, 4).png|Mu-12 Makoto Nanaya (Concept Artwork, 5).png|Makoto Nanaya Valkenhayn R. Hellsing (Concept Artwork, 5).png|Valkenhayn R. Hellsing Platinum the Trinity (Concept Artwork, 3).png|Platinum the Trinity Kokonoe (Concept Artwork, 3).png|Kokonoe Mercury Saya (Concept Artwork, 3).png|Hades: Izanami Phantom (Concept Artwork, 2).png|Phantom Genesis of Blue Blaze (Concept Artwork, 4).png Celica A. Mercury (Concept Artwork, 3).png|Celica Ayatsuki Mercury Konoe Mercury (Concept Artwork, 3).png|Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury Genesis of Blue Blaze (Concept Artwork, 5).png Trinity Glassfille (Concept Artwork, 3).png|Trinity Glassfille Jubei (Concept Artwork, 4).png|Mitsuyoshi and Tomonori Kazuma Kval (Concept Artwork, 1).png|Kazuma Kval and Yūki Terumi Genesis of Blue Blaze (Concept Artwork, 6).png BlazBlue Continuum Shift Material Collection (Illustration, 12).png Genesis of Blue Blaze (Illustration, 2).png BlazBlue Chronophantasma Story Maniacs Material Collection II (Illustration, 10).png BlazBlue Chronophantasma Story Maniacs Material Collection II (Illustration, 11).png Category:Related Media Category:Material Collection